An Untold Story
by Nat.Alianovna
Summary: After the fight with Tony Steve, Natasha and Sam go on the run. Steve and Natasha realize how much they need each other. Starts with them after Civil War and before Infinity War. Then proceeds to explain what happened to them over the 5 year gap and how they raise James in this post Snap time. Includes a major spoiler about one of the main characters from Endgame
1. Chapter 1

After the "civil war", as the public liked to call it, Steve headed out on the run with Sam. Natasha decided to join which confused Steve a little since she was on Tony's side of the debate.

"You know you didn't have to come with me." Steve told her, "You signed the accords you can live a normal life."

"I know. I might have agreed with Tony's side more but you're my closest friend not him. So if I was gonna do anything I'd want it to be with you. Plus you can't be alone."

"I've got Sam. I won't be alone. It's not to late for you to return."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

She stepped closer. "Because... I'm falling."

"You're what?"

Nat kissed him softly and he was confused for a second but ok with it. Then she pulled back quickly, "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. Friends?"

"We'll always be friends." Steve said shaking her outstretched hand and she ran out of the room.

"So what are we doing." Sam asked as Steve walked into the main room.

"We could settle minor disturbances. This ship will show what is happening different places." Steve told him.

"With all my time that I was with Shield after the KGB I can pick up things on the ship from around that no one else could. You can also tell who might be in trouble."

"Sounds good enough to me." Sam told them.

"Oh, there's one potential threat going towards the compound below us." Sam said looking at the screens.

""I'm on it." Steve informed as he went to go and grab his equipment.

"I'm coming with you!" Nat told him following behind him.

"No you aren't Nat."

"Yes Steve I am."

"No. We need someone to stay here and run recon, tell you where people are or what the overall status is." Steve said tightening the straps in his shield.

"Well you're not going alone." Nat informed him.

"You're right I'm taking Sam. Do you need to get ready Sam?"

"Just gotta my wings." Sam said as he walked over to where they were stored. He put them on and gave one nod to Steve.

"See you in a bit Tash." Steve smirked before they both jumped out of the ship. Nat roller her eyes and brought up the layout screen. The jet was close enough that it could pick up movement with infrared cameras. Then on a screen on the side you could see what the people looked like.

"Nice landing Captain America." Nat teases him.

"Focus." He chided as he stood up and looked around. "What've we got?" He asked as Sam landed next to him. Nat looked at the layout and saw people running towards them, "Ok you guys 3 hostiles on your left, 2 on your right."

Steve swung his shield and knocked the left out. Sam flew and knocked one out and then dip a dip and got the other one before he could stop shooting.

"Smooth smooth." Natasha mumbled she looked around and saw a few guys goofing off. She wondered if this thing had sound. She found a volume button to see if that would work. She heard some machine movement as a satellite with a parabolic microphone moved into place. She heard them speaking in rough tones. There were 3 guys and they were talking in a pretty perverted manner.

"That would've been perfect for my skill set." Nat mumbled then louder said, "I totally should be there!"

"Next time Romanoff." Steve told her and he poked his head around a corner and saw 8 guys coming towards him. "Maybe you should've come Natasha."

"I told you."

"What about me?" Sam inquired.

"You know you're helpful and a good partner. But can you take out 8 guys at the same time?"

"I can!" Natasha said teasing Sam.

"Nat no one asked you. I'll try Steve."

Nat watched as all of the little figures on her collided. 4 of the men went down, that was only half and Steve and Sam had lost the element of surprise. Nat rubbed her temples nervously. She saw a guy behind them with a knife. "BEHIND YOU." She screamed. Steve turned around and held the guys hand up forcing him to drop the knife. The man was a quick thinker and immediately grabbed another knife and stabbed Steve in the side before he could react. Sam has finished with the other 3 guys and knocked the knife guy out from behind.

"Seems a bit more serious of a situation than a potential threat." Sam noted.

"Is he ok?" Nat asked her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Nat." Steve grimaced.

"You know I can see you, right?"

"I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine."

They managed to get back on the ship. Natasha was ready with some cleaning necessities and bandages.

"Sam help me get his top off."

Sam nodded and they managed to get his top off and Nat immediately knelt by Steve's torso and started dabbing at the wound. Steve grimaced in pain.

"You should go take a shower, further wash it out... also you smell." Nat told him as she put the stuff away. Steve nodded.

"After you're done, Steve I'll bandage it."

"I could probably bandage it myself!"

"No. I would be better I have better access and you KNOW I am an expert at bandaging wounds on the torso anyways. I told you that don't make me bring it up again." Nat glared at him.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Steve immediately backed up as he recalled the time she had shown him a few of her scars. Sam helped Steve get up and move towards the shower.

"I got it Sam, thank you."

"What did she mean by that?" Sam whispered.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you Sam, sorry."

"That's ok. Take care of yourself." Sam walker back out and saw Natasha reaching into a high cabinet for something. Her shirt uncovering part of her torso as she did so. Steve noted the faded little marks on her back. He didn't see a lot though and he decided not to ask.

"You need some help?" Sam asked as he walked up next to her and grabbed what he assumed she needed.

"Thank you. I had to bandage..."

"No need to explain it's ok Nat."

Nat nodded and smiled a small smile at him.

**A few weeks later**

Steve's wound was healing nicely, luckily the cut hadn't been too deep so it was almost comepletly healed. Nat and Sam had been in agreement that he sit out and do the recon until he didn't have a vulnerable point. Steve grumbled but ultimately agreed that they were probably right. After they'd been flying almost a week with no new task they could tell Steve was getting antsy.

"What's going on man?" Sam asked Steve.

"We should stay somewhere that isn't this ship." Steve said, "Get some solid ground underneath us. I'm sure we all feel a bit cooped up."

Nat folded her arms and looked at the map Steve had pulled up"We're not doing it here. Let's wait to get further south."

"Where have we ended up?" Sam asked coming to stand beside Steve.

"We're over Irkutsk." Nat said with a hint of familiarity in her voice.

"Let me guess, Russia?" Steve guessed.

"What's in Russia?" Sam asked.

"Nothing good." Nat told him, it was clear to both men that she did not wish to elaborate any further. Steve decided to explain to Sam a bit.

"She's Russian." Steve told him.

"And?" Sam asked still not getting it.

"I don't really want to talk about it again, sorry Sam." Nat said gathering a few things and leaving the room. Sam raised an eyebrow. Steve crossed his arms, "When you were around this area doing your task force missions did you ever hear of the Red Room Program?"

"I vaguely remember something along those lines. They took orphaned girls and told them they were learning ballet but actually trained them to be professional assassins able to kill whomever they were ordered to and had no guilt about it either?"

"So you have heard of it."

Sam shrugged, "I guess so."

"She was part of that program." Steve said.

"Her, Natasha Romanoff?"

"Her full name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova. She is THE Black Widow. When you hear of one black widow that surpassed them all? Sure they had the black widow program but one surfaced to the top and became an example to the other girls, that was her."

"Wow. How did she get out? Because she's obviously not doing that now."

"That's a whole other story." Steve sighed.

"What's the story with you two?"

"Me and Nat?"

"Yeah."

"Ah just good friends. I met her on that Avengers mission in New York. We did a few other missions together before taking down Hydra, and meeting you. She basically did whatever Fury wanted her to do. He was like her surrogate father to her I guess but I'm not sure. But anyways hydra was compromised, we went on the run to figure out how to take them down. We talked on the way to the old Shield headquarters someone blew that up, and she got knocked out so I carried her away. That said I saved her life a few times she has saved mine. There was the Avengers thing that presented the sokovia accords and then you were there for the accords. Bucky and I ran into the hangar with the ships and Nat was the only one standing in our way. She knew I wasn't gonna stop helping Bucky so she allowed us to go. We just understand each other very well. Fury and I are the only ones she really actually trusts 100% completely." Steve shrugged, "It's nice to have a friend like her, and you."

"The way you two look at each other. You're gonna need to try a lot harder to convince me y'all are just friends."

"I mean we are. Anyways goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight." Sam said as Steve got up and went to his sleeping quarters. Sam sat there for a few minutes contemplating what had just been told to him. He sighed and decided to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

A Few Months Later

They had taken a rest in Iceland for about one and a half weeks. It was a beautiful place, pretty cold but it was kind of nice. The little town was nice and they were able to go see the glacier. But after a while Nat got restless. She hated just sitting around, she claimed the jet was different because at least it felt like they were about to do something important. So they decided to get back on the ship and see what could be done.

"It's a good long flight away." Steve started, "But there's a threat in Maine."

"No USA, they would spot us instantly. Even if it is in Maine. Need I remind you of the nation wide manhunt? That includes Maine." Nat reasoned trying to get Steve to think of a better plan.

"Sam?" Steve asked.

"I don't care it's your call."

"We should just stay around this landmass. You know Europe and Asia." Nat started. "One of those tourist spots is bound to have some kind of trouble."

Steve stood next to her and crossed his arms, " And tourist spots are better than AmericaV There are American embassies around with agents that could be in them. Plus who said you gave the orders?"

"Someone has to think sensical Rogers, you weren't doing it." She said getting close to his face almost taunting him. They glared at each other for a little bit and Steve had to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her fiercely, right then and there. Natasha felt the magnetic pull too. She wanted to just grab him and envelop him into a fiery kiss. She felt a slight tingle go through her. She stood there actually seriously considering taking him right then and there, that is until Steve backer away.

"Fine." Steve told her as he backed off. "We'll stay around here."

Sam bit his lip. "Ok if y'all aren't gonna do anything about that sexual tension that just happened? Literally right here in from of my eyes. I'm gonna leave... good luck."

"What?" Nat asked confused looking at Steve then at Sam.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve lied. Nat shrugged and and turned around. Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve and and gestured towards his lower section. Steve roller his eyes and motioned for Sam to leave already.

That night Steve was laying on his bed pondering nothing and everything all at the same time. He heard his door open and turned to look at the figure standing in the door but didn't move from his position and said, "Can't sleep?"

The woman shook her head as she walked inside just a little wondering if she was going too far. Steve sat up and patted a spot next to him. She silently walked over and sat next to him.

"Is it still the same things?" Steve asked and she nodded. He pulled her into his big arms enveloping her in comfort as her cheek laid down pressed against his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he said "You just need to remember Nat. They can't hurt you anymore, you're safe, you always have people to protect you. I'll always be here for you and so will Sam." He has added Sam to make it seem like more of a friendly gesture.

Nat sniffed and nodded into his chest.

"You have nothing to fear from them. They can't get to you. Nat?"

She had fallen asleep, a result stemming from the many nights she had been unable to sleep peacefully. Usually Steve would calm her and she'd walk back to her bunk. But tonight she was fully asleep, she was even snoring a little bit. Steve smiled softly and picked her up and carried her to her bunk. He laid her down and saw her curl up into a ball and smile lightly. He pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead and then walked back to his sleeping quarters falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

A few days they landed in a town in Sweden to grab some supplies. They were walking down the street when Natasha dove behind Steve fearfully. He turned and looked at her. "Nat are you ok."

"Yeah, just keep walking." Her voice was shaky but Steve complied. They ducked into a store and Sam looked at Steve, "Is she ok."

"I don't know. It doesn't look like it does it?"

"No not at all."

"Natasha. What's going on, what's wrong?"

"That man out there is Vladimir Alexeyivic Ivanovich." Nat said fear evident through every syllable in her sentence.

"Let me guess. The red room?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "I can't believe he's still alive, and why on earth is he here and not back there?"

They didn't say a word hoping she would explain. She got the message and continued, "He was the primary officer. The man that made sure their little graduation ceremony worked. He took a particular liking to me. And when that man takes a liking to you." Nat shuddered.

The man outside turned towards the store they were hidden in and she cowered. Natasha freaking Romanoff cowered. She never cowered! Steve and Sam were really worried and also very livid at the thought of Natasha Romanoff cowering at the mere sight or mention at a name. The man looked away and spoke in Russian to a few men with him.

"Ok we have to get out of here." Steve said. "Sam you stay in the back I'll be in the front, let's try not to let this scumbag see her."

"Got it."

They walked out of the store and kept their heads down as they hurried through the little town when they all heard the one thing they dreaded most at that moment.

"Natalia!" The man said. They continued walking hoping he would give up.

"Natalia! ROMANOVA I know that's you." The man said gruffly. At that point they had no choice but to turn around, there was no way they were getting to the jet with his goons surrounding them.

"What do you want." Steve asked firmly, his fist clenched ready to punch this guy straight down to hell.

"Ah just to catch up, you know how it is seeing an old friend." The man said as he kissed Natasha cheek and she quivered. Steve slapped him away. And Sam stood up to the man, "touch her again I dare you."

"Aye so feisty."

"Come on Natalia what's wrong. Do you not what to see me? After all the time we spent together? Tsk tsk that's no way to treat someone who made you feel special."

She hid further behind Steve and took her hand for her moral support.

"Out of our way please." Steve said as calmly as he could.

"And if I saw no?"

"Oh you WILL let us pass." Sam asserted.

"My hands may be full of supplies but I can still kill you." Steve growled.

"Ooh I'm so scared." The man teased and the men behind him laughed.

"You better listen to him. If there is one thing he takes the most serious it's protecting her." Sam informed him.

The man wouldn't budge and was started to get impatient off, "Protect her? You think she's worth protecting? She nothing more than an assassin, a murderer, do you know how many innocents she has killed? How many children she has kidnapped? What makes you think she's deserving of your protection? NATALIA WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE ANY BETTER THAN ME." So Steve looked at Sam and motioned. Sam nodded as Steve took Natasha in his arms in one fell swoop as Sam punched the man in front of him. Sam got out his wings and was able to block them from doing anything. The man, with what moves he had left, grabbed Natasha's foot and she kicked him as hard as he could. The man's nails dug into her ankle and she cried in pain. Sam then knocked him out hitting him hard against the head. Steve then went on a full sprint. He finally got onto the ship and started to raise the ramp as Sam flew towards them and dove into the ship as the ramp closed.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked looking at them.

"Emotionally or physically?" Steve asked looking at crumpled up form of Nat still in his arms. "Physically yes. Emotionally I don't think so."

She was still shaking as Steve took her to the bathroom.

"I'll get the antiseptic." Sam told them.

Steve took off her shoe and sock and saw deep cuts in her ankle. "Oh Nat... I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. He's had years of practice."

"Scars?"

She took off her shirt and revealed some scars on her stomach, they looked like surgical scars but as if she had had a bad doctor operate. She had a lot on her back. They looked like she had been clawed by an animal. Sam walked in and stopped short. "Woah."

"What did he do to you?" Sam asked as Steve gently touched her scars.

"Too much that I can't forget yet too little that I'm not dead."

Steve and Sam were both speechless. She put her shirt back on, "I don't like showing anyone that. Fury knows it happened but you're the only people that have actually seen them."

Sam handed Steve the first aid kit.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Can I get you anything else? Coffee, tea, soup?" He asked her concerned.

"Soup would be great Sam. Thank you."

Sam nodded and left. Steve took the antiseptic wipe and applies it to the wound. She took in deep breath.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. That means it won't get infected."

He carefully cleaned it up and applied the bandages.

"Where did you learn to be so gentle when tending to wounds?"

"The army. There was this one time our medic got sick. Bucky and I volunteered to help him out until he felt better."

"Thank you." She said looking at him.

"You don't have to thank me." He told her, "And just start off in my room tonight."

"You, you don't have to do that. I'll be ok, I've dealt with it before."

"Yeah? And how much sleep have you gotten. All the stuff you were going through before and now this? No you're with me."

They walked into the kitchen area, Nat limping a little. She sat in the couch and Sam brought her the soup. She ate it slowly as if enjoying every little bit of it.

"Did she tell you anything?" Sam whispered.

"No. Whatever it is it must be pretty awful though." Steve replied looking at her with a worried expression.

They went through the day just taking care of Nat. Making sure she was comfortable and well fed. Sam made them watch a movie that he deemed hilarious however neither Nat or Steve knew why. She was grateful that it took her mind of things though. She cuddled up to Steve when her thoughts were getting the best of her. He'd tell her it would be ok and he was here. Stroke her red hair with his hand and kiss the top of her head. Sam would look at Steve with a knowing glance and then roll his eyes when Steve acted clueless. Nat felt pretty special by the end of the day and felt a lot better. When the darkness came she walked to her sleeping quarters and started to change into her pajamas when she heard a noise and turned around and saw Steve standing in the door way.

"Were you watching me change?" Nat raised and eyebrow.

"Just here to make sure you come with me and don't try to stay by yourself." Steve informed. Nat walked over to where he was and followed him. Steve sat down on the bed and went towards the far corner so she could climb in and lay her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up letting out a content sigh, "Thank you Steve."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Steve told her as she dozed off to sleep.

Nat woke up before him. He looked so peaceful sleeping _what are friends for? _The words rung in her ear louder than she would have liked. Friends, is that all they wer ever going to be? Nat didn't know but shrugged on a little jacket, put on some slippers. Sam was awake and looked at her, "Did I see you coming from Steve's room?"

"Yeah. He told me to stay with him."

"And?"

"And what I said thanks Steve and he said what are friends for?"

"He did not." Sam said setting down his coffee mug.

"Oh he for sure did." Nat said taking his mug and tasting it, "ew what is that?"

"It's coffee! Give it back!" Sam said grabbing for it. Nat took another sip. "Doesn't taste like coffee." She said was she set it down.

"Yeah there's milk and sugar in it."

"Ohhhh ok wimp."

"Wimp?"

Nat nodded and grabbed her own coffee mug, "You can't drink black coffee."

"So?"

"So that makes you a wimp."

Sam roller his eyes, "So back to Steve."

"What about him?"

"Would you want to be more than friends?" Sam asked sipping his coffee and watching her pour hers.

"Even if I did it doesn't matter. I don't want to ruin the friendship or ruin anything I have already. Plus it makes sense, I'm not exactly your a average golden girl."

"Ha. Nat if there is one thing I know is Steve doesn't want average."

"Yeah but..."

"What're y'all so chatty about?" Steve asked entering the room.

"Sam doesn't drink his coffee black."

"Oh my gosh." Sam groaned trying to conceal a laugh. Steve laughed, "I didn't think anyone drank coffee black?"

Nat turned and looked at him with her arms folded and glared at him. "Ok so how do you drink it?"

"A little milk." Steve told her walking towards her to get a mug, she stepped out of his way and stood next to Sam.

"Yeah well at least you don't put half our sugar in it."

"I don't put half!" Sam said defiantly. Nat laughed and glanced at him who smiled a small smile.

CH 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

"Ok this potential threat is kind of dangerous." Nat said.

"More dangerous than our supply run?" Sam asked.

Nat looked at him, "That was unintentional. This is intentional. There's a possibility one of us couldn't make it back. This organization we'd be infiltrating has technology that can detect potentially hostile ships, If the ship stays for longer than a certain period of time that ship gets eliminated, we'd be stuck and here and definitely die."

"Ok so how much time is that?" Sam asked nerves starting to rise in him.

"We each have our separate missions. Each mission, in theory, should not take longer than each other. However there are going to people scattered so not everything can be perfectly planned out. One mission might take several detours while another could run smoothly without a hitch. That being said once you complete your mission head straight back here as fast as you can. The first person to get back on jet will wait an hour and a half for the other two. If neither shows up or one person does not show up after that hour and a half you HAVE to take off, that's not an option because after that time period then the ship and whoever is on is will be eliminated."

Steve and Sam nodded.

"Ok. Suit up." Nat dismissed them.

"I'm already ready." Sam told her.

"Alright we'll be landing in 5 minutes and you can go ahead and start as soon as we land."

They landed and Nat lowered the walkway. Sam flew out soon after.

Steve walked out ready to go smiled smally at her. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah I just hope I can make it back, out of all the missions mine might have the most unplanned situations." She told him and then looked him straight in the eyes "I'm serious about the hour and a half, don't wait for me past then. I know you and I'm saying don't do it or we all will die."

"Natasha."

"Steve don't." She glared at him and walked towards her stuff. She secured her belt and started to walk towards the exit point, walking towards Steve a serious and quite dire expression on her face. As she walked by him Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him crashing his lips onto hers. She sat there stunned for a minute but her lips quickly molded with his as she snaked her arms around his neck. It started to get heated as Steve begged for entrance into her mouth, and she obliged. He pushed her up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waste. It felt as if they were channeling all the emotions they had felt the last few days into this kiss. They parted, neither able to breathe anymore. Nat's feet found the ground and their foreheads touched. Still panting Nat looked at him, "What was that?"

"May-Maybe I'm falling to." Steve said.

"I... I..." she stuttered at a loss for words thinking about what she has said when she first joined. Steve smiled at her and brushed a hair out of her face. "I love you too."

Nat looked at him, "No Steve really. I love you. I never thought I'd be capable of really loving someone again. "

"I know, I feel the same way." He said as he leaned in and kissed her head.

4 hours later

"It's been an hour and a half Sam." Steve told him, "time to shove off."

"We're not waiting a little longer?"

"No. She said and hour and half and she meant it. She even warned me with a glare that we should not wait."

"What if she's on her way and is injured? Or she's experiencing some traffic but is almost here? Shouldn't we wait at least 5 more minutes?"

"No more minutes. She asked... and I promised." Steve told him coolly trying to shove his panic and fear down.

"Ok." Sam shrugged as he went and started up the ship and it started to move. Sam didn't know what was going on but obviously something had happened. The walkway started to move up and they both heard a tumble and the sound of metal hitting metal. Steve turned towards the sound and saw her. Nat had jumped in at the last second. He didn't know what she'd gotten into but she looked so dirty.

"Oh my gosh Nat you made it!" He exclaimed.

"See I told you." Sam grumbled.

"Are you ok? What happened? You have any injuries?"

"No, I'm ok I think I just want a shower."

"Ok well holler if you need anything." He told her as she nodded and walked away slightly limping. Sam was now making pot of tea to help everyone calm down. He knew he needed it because what had just happened was intense. He gave a mug to Steve for Natasha and Steve took it and walked into her room to set down on her nightstand. He heard a door close and saw Natasha holding a towel and started to dry her hair with it. Steve just stood there stunned and unable to move. She turned around and saw him frozen, "Steve! What are you doing?!" She yelled as she scrambled to cover herself with the towel.

"Uhhhhh... I'm really sorry." Steve said flustered. "This uh this tea is for you. Calm your nerves, Sam made it so Um yeah I'll be... I'll be out there." He darted out.

Natasha and Steve's relationship only grew stronger as each day passed. One day they stopped in Finland far from the civilization and so they could have some peace. They climbed to a little grassy hill that had a beautiful view of the scenery. On this hill Sam performed a marriage ceremony for them. They had no rings since they lived on a ship but all 3 of them knew of the love that was shared between Steve and Nat. Nat then took up permanent residence in Steve's room. She'd always snuggle up as close as she could and every night that passed she started to have less and less nightmares. When she did she'd wake up in a start and she would turn over to look at Steve who would kiss her forehead and pull her closer to him where she would eventually fall asleep listening to his heart beat. One day Natasha felt wretched. Steve insisted she take a pregnancy test. She refused saying that she was sterilized and there was no way she was pregnant. Steve however insisted and she reluctantly agreed. She bought two just in case. She peed on the one and it said positive. That was wrong so she threw it out. She peed on the other and it also said positive.

"Steve they're broken they keep giving me false positives."

"There's no way your pregnant."

"No!"

"Ok fine! But I think you are. You have all the pregnancy symptoms."

"Ok whatever I'll act like I am."

A few days after this conversation they got a red flag. And it wasn't just some mission it appeared to be Vision and Wanda.

"I guess we need to suit up." Steve informed them.

They landed and decided to give a surprise attack. They fought the aliens and pretty soon they were cornered as the 3 people stood over them.

"We don't want to kill you but we will." Natasha said firmly. The aliens hissing and offering threats as they backed off. They looked at Wanda and Vision. "Are you ok?"

"I think we're ok for now." Wanda said but looked at Steve and Nat. "Y'all have changed."

Sam smiled a little and whispered, "More then you know."

"I mean it isn't hard to grow a beard." Steve shrugged. Wanda nodded, "Yeah but your hair is white." She nodded towards Natasha, "I mean it might be a bit to get used to but I think you pull it off."

"Thanks." Nat smiled.

"So are we going to go back to Avengers headquarters now?" Sam asked.

"I suppose we have to right? To return them and those aliens were concerning." Nat concluded.

"It's Thanos." Vision said calmly sitting down.

"Like New York?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He means to get all the infinity stones and decimate the population."

"So I guess we'll be staying." Steve confirmed.

"What about the council or whatever."

"We'll play it by ear I guess." Steve shrugged and Natasha nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked Nat on the ship.

"Don't worry about me, we have to worry about them."

When they arrived they were greeted and they walked in. The councilman was standing there in a blue hologram. He acted rather hostile towards Steve, Natasha and Sam as they walked in. They soon got the man to dismiss himself knowing arguments were futile against this trio. Then Bruce walked in. Natasha didn't notice him at first but then she saw him and they acknowledged each other. Natasha feeling a little weird about all that had happened and Bruce knew none of it.

"Awkward." Sam said softly. Steve and Natasha still heard him and Steve inconspicuously nudged him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since half the population had been snapped out of existence, literally. They kind of all just say around wondering how to continue living. Pepper just kind of sat with them to, not liking the feeling of being alone all the time. Steve decided he had had enough of the beard so he decided to shave. He just stood and looked in the mirror. His wife sitting on a bench behind him. She just kind of sat there silently while he shaved. Then they heard a rumble. They both looked up and then looked at each other. They ran outside and saw a person carrying a ship. She set it down and looked at them quite somber. Tony came out with the help of a blue person and they all looked a little relieved. Especially Pepper. They brought them inside, Rocket explained who Nebula was. Carol explained herself and how well she knew Fury. She was pretty confident and Natasha didn't know if she liked her or not. She walked away claiming to go kill Thanos. Steve and Nat kind of looked at each other before they followed her and explained it wasn't that simple. Until they came up with their plan.

After that plan had utterly failed. Thor had announced he was going to go establish a home for his people and left. Tony has shrugged and said they tried before he and Pepper left. Nebula and Rocket shrugged and offered whatever they could do. Carol did as well and Rhodey. Natasha decided to set up a com center in case things happened and changed or whatever. Everyone left leaving only Steve and Natasha.

3 months later it turned out that Natasha was indeed pregnant. Steve tried to be optimistic and cheerful but with everyone gone and no way to get them back Nat wasn't feeling it and said it didn't matter. Something would probably happen to the child anyways. There probably wasn't anyway to do check ups, make sure the baby was healthy.

"And," she has reasoned, "I'm not even supposed to be able to get pregnant."

"Well I am a super soldier." Steve winked. Nat hit him, "That's gross Steve." She said kind of laughing.

6 months later the baby was born and he was perfectly healthy. Steve and Natasha were determined to raise him as happy as they had it in them. Not wanting him yet to know of depressed world they lived in.

About 4 years later Natasha was still running point on checking and seeing if things were changing by Rocket, Nebula, Rhodey and Carol calling in. Okoye has joined in. She grew her hair out so only the tips of her hair were white now. Nat has gotten good at only breaking down when her son, James, was taking naps. She made him sandwiches and herself too. She never really ate them though. It was one such call where Rhodey told her about Clint becoming a mad man. She still deeply cared about her friend and was devastated that his post snap state had gotten this far off a noble path. Steve walked in on her trying not to break down.

"Hey Nat, you ok?"

She sniffed and saw him offering a small smile. She tried pulling herself together, "Fine."

"You know I saw a pod of whales as I was crossing the bridge."

"In the Hudson?"

"Yeah, cleaner air clearer waters..."

"If you're about to tell me to be optimistic and look on the bright side... I'm about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." She smirked.

"Sorry, force of habit. Aren't we supposed to be optimistic though for James?" He sat down. She pushed the sandwich towards him.

"He's taking a nap I don't have to front anything right now."

"Ah. You know I keep telling people to move on, some people move on, but not us."

"We're trying. James is a second chance."

"Yeah. But we can't exactly."

"No. I don't think I ever will."

"I know." Steve rubbed her hand. Nat saw a call so she swiped to answer it. They both stood up when they saw a guy rambling about knowing him from Germany and being Ant Man. Steve and Nat looked at each other slightly hopeful.

"That's the front door."

They let the man in and he started rambling again about someone named Hope. Then talked about the quantum realm. Nat felt sorry for him. But whatever Scott was rambling about on the Quantum realm made sense so they decided to talk to Tony about it. Natasha went into James room and picked him up.

"Is he yours?" Scott asked. She nodded.

"He's cute." Scott said.

"Thanks."

They buckled James in and headed to Tony's.

Everything has gone as smoothly as they hoped until Clint and Natasha got to Vormir. They fought until they were both hanging half off the edge. She was holding onto Clint's hand, "You have to let me go. It's ok. You have a family."

"You do too."

"You have 3 kids, you're far too important."

Clint sniffed, "But James needs his mom."

"And they need their dad. Take care if James if Steve can't." Nat told him.

"I will Nat. I'll treat him like he's my own."

"Thank you." She said and smiled. She nodded and let go of Clint's hand falling to the concrete below. Clint just hung there reeling for a few minutes until he appeared in the little pool with the soul stone. He returned and look around and saw everyone happy that they had made it back. He told them Nat didn't make it. Steve just stood there until they heard the pitter patter of footsteps.

"Daddy!"

Steve looked and saw his son running towards him. Steve picked him up, "Hi James."

"Where mommy?" James asked.

Steve looked at him, "Aw buddy she didn't make it."

"Mommy's not coming back?"

"No."

James buried his head into Steve's neck.

They constructed the glove and had an argument about who would wear it. When Bruce snapped things seemed to get more bright. Clint walked over to see his wife calling, Scott saw birds and then a big explosion happened and Steve was knocked out.

"Cap. Hey Cap.." he heard Tony say he jolted awake. "What happened, where's James."

"I don't know some big explosion. And don't worry I was able to James to Clint's family."

"How..."

"Details aren't important. What's important is he's safe with them."

"Hi James! I know we've never met before but you can call me Aunt Laura. I was a really good friend of your mommy."

"You know mommy?"

"Yes I did. Now we're just about to have lunch so why don't you come with me."

James nodded and Laura picked him up and brought him inside.

"Mom?" Violet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is James. Auntie Nat was his mom."

"Was?"

"Yes."

"Daddy say she not coming back." James offered. The three children at the table looked at their plates sadly.

"I think the rest of them are still trying to defeat Thanos so James is here with us."

They ate and then the boys took James out to play. While Violet helped her mom with the dishes.

"So what happened?" Violet asked.

"I wasn't told that. James was dropped off with the words 'Natasha wanted you to take care of him. She's gone and we need all the hands we can get."

"So who is his dad?"

"I don't know. The last time I talked to her was right before she went on the run because of the sokovia accords and all that happened there. Then the news about the donut ship in New York. Then we all got snapped out of existence. I really do wish I could've talked to Natasha more."

Violet put her hand on her mom's arm, "Mom it's ok. Dad is going to be fine."

"But what about that adorable little boy out there? Whoever his dad is how could he take losing both parents in one day?"

"It's going to be ok."

"When did you grow up so much?"

"I don't know."

They finished the dishes and called the two younger boys in to take naps. They ran inside and James crashed as soon as he laid down.

A few hours later Violet looked up and saw heard a jet. She looked out the door and saw a ship so she ran out as her dad ran towards her and they hugged. Her brothers came out too. Steve came off the ship and James came running towards him. Steve bent down and picked up the little boy in one fell swoop. Steve had cleaned up a little on the way over and James hugged his neck and put his face in it as well. Laura came out to Clint as Violet looked at James and then pointed for her family to see. "That's James Dad, Captain America?"

Steve heard her and turned around and smiled. Laura shook his hand and said, "It's pleasure to see you again. You and Nat huh?"

"Yeah."

Clint stepped in to help Steve, "A lot can happen in 7 years."

"Wait... seven?" Laura asked shocked. "I thought it was 2 of 3?"

"5 years passed while everyone was snapped."

"Oh. Ok then. Do you have a place to stay?"

"It uh got blown up."

"Well I guess you can stay here as long as you need. Is that ok Clint?"

"Of course!" He said, "Nat's only wish was that I would take care of James if Steve couldn't. Steve can but not without a place to stay."

"Yes. Please call me Steve. I already feel like we're family." Steve said them he talked to his son, "You ready to let go now buddy?"

James shook his head. "I miss mommy."

Steve rubbed his back, "I know, I do to."


	5. Chapter 5

It was time to return the infinity Steve sat kneeled down. "I'll back before you know. Literally 5 seconds. It won't take long I'm not going anywhere."

James nodded and Steve cupped his face, "And hey, keep him in check." Steve pointed at Bucky."

"Don't worry Cap me and the little man got it." Sam assured him James looked at him then back at Steve and nodded. Steve smiled, "Maybe we can get you to talk a little more later."

Steve hugged Bucky who said, "Kid's going through a rough patch I know he'll be fine."

Steve walked to the portal area and he was transported to the place he and Tony got the stone.

"Steve is that you?"

Steve turned around and saw Peggy, "You're alive. How? Why? What?"

"It's a really really long story if you want me to tell you the whole thing."

So Peggy invited him to her house. Steve walked in and saw pictures of her with her husband, and her kids and smiled.

"These are nice."

Peggy smiled and they sat down in her living room. "So what happened?"

"Well I went into the ice and then about 70 years later they found me and..."

"70 years... you've only been gone 10."

"That's what makes this a long story." Steve explained, "They uncovered me and I had to resume life in a completely new world. I met my wife on my first mission in that time. It was to rescue the world from this Demi-god trying to conquer the world."

"You have a wife in this... other world?"

"Had."

Peggy put her hand on his leg. "I'm so sorry Steve."

"Thank you." Steve decided not tell Peggy about Hydra in Shield so he wouldn't change anything, "Mission after mission eventually there was a disagreement between this one guy and I." Steve continued conveniently leaving out the fact of Tony. "And so then I had to go on the run for 2 years and she was with me but we came back when the all powerful titan Thanos was trying to destroy half the population. He succeeded. 5 years later we found a way to go back in time to get the infinity stones and erase what he did. That is how I'm here."

"Infinity stones?" She asked.

"Yes they are the most powerful stones and collected all together can wipe out half of humanity."

"We can stop that now we..."

"I'm not telling you what they are and where they are. Keep living your life, if you change anything it will create an alternate timeline but won't change the future."

"Ok. And your wife?" Peggy asked.

"Sacrificed herself to get one of the stones. A soul for the soul stone. I'm here to return it."

Peggy looked confused, "Well if you're returning the stone, is there any point in her still being dead? If that's how that works I don't know."

"Huh. I don't know. I'll have to ask."

"Ok."

"Peg? You home?"

"Yes Tom in the living room."

A man walked in. "Who's this?"

"Oh just an old friend."

"I was actually about to leave I have things I need to get done."

"Nonsense! Stay for dinner!" He said. Steve smiled and Peggy said, "No Tom I think he needs to go."

"I'm on a mission and I haven't seen Peggy in some time so I thought I'd drop by."

"That's nice of you. I hope you're successful on your mission."

"Thank you me too."

"Good luck!" Peggy chimed in as Steve walked outside and transported to Vormir.

"Welcome Captain America." A sneer came from the darkness as the red skull made his appearance.

"Johann Schmidt?! I thought you were dead!"

"When I took the tesseract it transported me here, I was placed in charge of guarding the soul stone as a curse."

"So the soul stone is a soul for a soul."

"Indeed."

"So can you do a soul stone for a soul."

"That is not how that works."

"No but that's how that needs to work. It makes sense. If I return the soul stone then the life that was sacrificed for the soul stone can come back because they don't need to be sacrificed anymore."

"I suppose you could try. Jump off with the soul stone and see how that works."

"But I have a son."

"What is more valuable to you. Reinstating a soul and losing nothing or losing everything."

Steve thought a minute _if the soul for a soul really is true. Surely it won't keep 2 extra souls if it doesn't need to right? _So he decided to go for it. He jumped off the cliff and the next thing he knew the soul stone was gone and he heard, "Steve?"

He turned around and saw her.

"Steve what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you back. James needs you."

"But you can't bring me back and now your here?"

"I can try." Steve told her taking a hold of her waist and pressing the time travel.

"Bring him back!" Bucky whispered.

"I'm trying!"

James sighed on Bucky's shoulder. They heard a mechanical sound and looked to see crashing on the ground. James looked at the commotion and went wide eyed. Bucky set him down.

"Mommy?"

Nat turned and looked at her son.

"Mommy!"

James ran and tacklers her making her fall over again. She kissed his face multiple times and hugged him tight. Steve sat up and smiled at them before he hugged them both. Then they stood up and Sam grabbed James, "No."

"Give them a minute." Sam said and Bucky and Same restrained him. As Steve brushed a few loose hairs out of Nat's face who smiled tears welling up in her eyes and she put her hands on his face. They hugged for a while drinking in the fact they were together again. When they stopped Steve kissed her hard as her arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer. Nat then turned to James who was released by Sam and Bucky and she picked him up and kissed his head.


End file.
